Tanga Navideño
by chiiocullen
Summary: Edward la deseaba...Bella se resistia a los encantos de su novio vampiro, llega navidad y una idea brillante: La seduciria...con un Tanga Navideño 18 "Hot Twilight Christmas Contest"


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía .

* * *

**"Hot Twilight Christmas Contest"**

Nombre de la historia: Tanga Navideño

Autora:Chiiocullen

Número de palabras: 5000

Summary:Edward la deseaba...Bella se resistia a los encantos de su novio vampiro, llega navidad y una idea brillante: La seduciria...con un Tanga Navideño +18

* * *

Mi vida siempre había sido algo aburrida, cuando no se tiene con quien compartir la eternidad esta resulta ser algo…cansada, pero lo peor siempre fueron las noches, no eran solo aburridas sino agobiantes también.

A pesar de ser un vampiro y de estar "muerto" y todo ese rollo, siempre he sentido curiosidad en ciertos temas como el amor y el sexo, y más cuando las personas/vampiros que me rodean están saturados con eso.

Siempre me resultaron difíciles las noches, mis padres y hermanos teniendo sexo (cada quien con su pareja, claro) y yo y mi estúpido don de leer las mentes…yo totalmente solo…_un asco_.

Todo eso cambio cuando apareció ella en mi vida, ella fue como mi sol de media noche, un sol que irradia calor y ilumina mi vida, ella la razón de mi existencia, gracias a ella pude comprender de primera mano lo que es el amor y descubrí que mi cuerpo no esta tan…muerto como lo supuse.

Isabella Swan o simplemente Bella ella es la persona más hermosa que he conocido, tanto física como sentimentalmente, lo sé es cursi, pero ella despierta tantas cosas en mi que jamás imagine que podría sentir.

Ella es simplemente perfecta, su rostro en forma de corazón, su pálida piel, su carnosos labios, sus ojos chocolate, sus mejillas permanentemente sonrojadas, su cabello color marrón, su olor tan dulce y embriagante, y su cuerpo !Oh dios¡ su cuerpo…

Lo que nos lleva a mi actual situación, como dije antes ella es perfecta, simplemente genial, llevamos cerca de un año como novios, y aunque sé que es algo difícil para ella la situación me está matando-no literalmente- claro.

Recuerdo como empezó todo…

***

―_Oh si Emmett, así dame mas, Oh si!_

―_Oh Rose tu coño esta tan apretado y caliente, me vuelves loco nena…_

_**_

―_Carlisle, humm, amo cuando muerdes mi pezones haaa así, dame más…_

―_Esme amor tus tetas me ponen tan caliente!_

_**_

―_Alice, haaa, amo cuando me montas me encanta ver tus tetas saltar, humm más rápido_

―_Oh si Jasper, soy tu vaquera humm_

_**_

_Las imágenes mentales, los gemidos, el olor, sus palabras…_

_Tengo que Salir de aquí- me dirigí al bosque, necesitaba pensar con claridad, esta experiencia ya la había vivido continuamente, no era la primera vez que las tres parejitas me amargaban la noche, pero esta vez había algo diferente._

_Llegue al claro al que solía ir con Bella con respiración totalmente agitada-cosa estúpida ya que ni siquiera necesito respirar- trate de despejar mi mente pero no podía, las imágenes paseaban en mi mente sin querer abandonarme, todo resultaba brumoso._

_En mi mente se repetían una y otra vez…asqueroso…_

_De repente esas imágenes cambiaron…_

_No era Rose quien estaba inclinada pidiendo por mas y claramente no era Emmett quien estaba con ella, No era Carlisle quien mordía esos pezones y ciertamente ella no era Esme, No era Jasper quien estaba sentado en ese sofá rojo y definitivamente no era Alice quien lo montaba…_

_Era ella, era yo…_

_De repente me di cuenta que tenía una gran erección, y aun atontado me dirigí a casa de Bella, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de verla, de sentir el calor que me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, la necesitaba…_

_Llegue en segundos, trepe rápidamente por el árbol que da a su ventana y me pare en seco, ella estaba saliendo del Baño, cuando abrió la puerta un alo de vapor salió a su vez dándome una visión aun más impresionante, la toalla que intentaba tapar su cuerpo cubría con dificultad su grandes pechos y apenas y tapaba su largas piernas, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas por el calor y las gotas que circulaban libremente por su cuerpo de porcelana terminaron por iluminarme_

_La deseaba, deseaba poder tocar su cuerpo, recorrer su piernas con mis manos, tomar sus senos en mi boca, deseaba poder hacerla disfrutar y que gimiera mi nombre…_

_***_

Desde ese día supe que debía tener cuidado, aunque llevamos ya algo de tiempo juntos sabia que ese era un tema difícil, no solo era que ella o yo quisiéramos hacerlo, era algo más complicado, las cosas no se habían dado y agradecí al cielo por ello, yo estaba asustado, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, recuerdo que ese día fue la primera vez que me masturbe…

_***_

_Yo no podía quitar la mirada de su cuerpo, ella se deshizo de la toalla sin ser consciente de que yo esta allí, la toalla cayo rápidamente al suelo mientras ella se inclinaba hacia abajo y con un movimiento sensual movió su cabeza hacia abajo para que su cabello callera delante, mis ojos hambrientos quedaron embobados por el movimiento de sus grandes pechos sus pezones estaban tan sonrosados que pronto me imagine bajo ella, con ella sobre mi arqueándose y gimiendo mi nombre mientras yo tomaba sus pezones en mi boca y los succionaba fuerte causando un doloroso placer en esas tetas suyas que me ponen tan caliente…_

_Pronto me di cuenta de que no sería bonito para ella si se daba cuenta de mi presencia, además ¿Qué demonios hago? así que salte del árbol y corrí nuevamente al bosque, no me di cuenta de que mis pasos inconscientes me llevaron a nuestro claro hasta que estuve ahí._

_Sentía mi cuerpo más vivo y caliente que nunca, no tenía necesidad de respirar pero inexplicablemente me faltaba el aire, mire mi entrepierna y mis pantalones estaban tan tensados por mi erección que estaba seguro que mi pene los rompería, estaba tan caliente que dolía, con lentitud y aun indeciso libere mi miembro de los pantalones, la cabeza de mi polla estaba tan hinchada y humedecida, cerré mi mano alrededor y empecé a masajearme de arriba abajo._

_Pronto la visión de Bella inundo mi mente, ella estaba sobre mi erección a horcajadas y saltaba sobre mi haciendo que sus tetas saltaran de arriba abajo mientras su coño caliente y húmedo estimulaba mas mi polla haciendo que esta se hinchara cada vez más, ella no paraba de gemir y decir lo grandioso que era mientras yo la sostenía por las caderas impulsándola y tomaba sus pechos en mi boca ella jadeaba para conseguir aire…cada vez más cerca…_

_Mi mano viajaba cada vez más a prisa sobre mi miembro y se humedecía con mi pre-seminal cada vez que tocaba la base de mi polla yo estaba tan caliente y sabia que no tardaría en correrme y rociar las margaritas y lilas con mi semen, sabía que jamás vería el claro con los mismos ojos…_

_***_

Después al día siguiente hable de ello con Carlisle y le conté la situación en la que me encontraba, el me dijo que era algo totalmente natural que no debía de avergonzarme de las reacciones y deseos de mi cuerpo, me dijo también que debería aprender a controlarme, por el bien de Bella y que si nos decidíamos hacerlo tenía que mantenerme lo más calmado posible.

Estuve cerca de dos meses valorando la situación, me resultaba difícil estar cerca de Bella y todo por su cuerpo, yo realmente la amo y mi situación era muy difícil, cada comentario que ella hacía, en mi mente adquiría un doble sentido, la cosa más simple resultaba en mi mente una clara insinuación sexual, cada dos por tres terminaba perdido en mis pensamientos imaginando cosas no aptas para menores, cada que ella sonreía me invadía _ese_ calor sofocante.

Yo aun no estaba convencido de hacer nada con ella, aun tenía miedo de no poder controlarme y llegar a lastimarla, yo podía matarla con mínimo esfuerzo en un mísero segundo y todo ello me frustraba…

Después de algunas pláticas más con Carlisle, Jasper y hasta Emmett estaba empezando a creer que podía hacerlo, estaba empezando a creer que podía ser una buena experiencia y sana, normal…_estaba accediendo_…

Después de algún tiempo más en que mi necesidad subió como espuma y mi control decayó en picada me decidí, intentaría algo con Bella…

_Después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal?..._

_***_

_Estábamos viendo una película en el cine, Alice había dicho que había recibido buenas críticas y que teníamos que verla ella pago las entradas aunque en el momento no supe porque pago tanto dinero por unas simples entradas…_

_Cuando empezó la película supimos porque…digamos que era algo subidita de tono…_

_Me di cuenta por Jasper que Bella estaba algo incomoda por la situación, me gire hacia ella y me di cuenta que le resultaba algo difícil ver las sinuosas imágenes en la pantalla, mientras los demás con una vida sexualmente activa disfrutaban en serio el filme._

―_Bella, amor si quieres podemos irnos a casa, no es necesario que veas la película._

_Mi amor volteo a verme con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, sus ojos mostraban agradecimiento…_

―_Gracias-murmuro con sus labios colorados e hinchados de tanto morderlos…Les explique a los chicos en voz vampírica lo que pasaba y después de algunas…palabras de aliento yo y Bella salimos y nos fuimos a mi volvo para irnos a casa._

_Yo necesitaba abordar el tema con ella, necesitaba saber que pensaba acerca del tema, necesitaba saber si ella me deseaba aunque fuese una mínima parte de lo que yo lo hacia_

_Después de unos minutos llegamos a casa de Bella, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo y por dentro moría de la desesperación y de frustración de no poder leer su mente y del deseo insatisfecho de su cuerpo._

_Al llegar baje y corrí para abrir la puerta para ella, la tome de la mano para ayudarla a bajar y al tomarla una corriente de deseo atravesó mis venas vacías, aclare mi garganta y fije mi vista en su rostro que estaba totalmente arrebolado, entramos a su casa, Bella cerró la puerta, prendió la luz de la estancia y subió a su habitación consciente de que yo iba tras de ella aun sin decir nada, se quito el sweater que llevaba y se sentó en su cama yo la imite y me senté frente a ella._

_Sin pensar y antes que nada una mirada a sus labios y no pude contenerme, en menos de un segundo estaba besando su labios…solo que este beso era mucho más de lo que habíamos tenido anteriormente._

_Mis manos se fijaron en su cintura, las suyas se fijaron una en mi cabello y la otra en mi hombro, el beso era totalmente pasional, hambriento y necesitado, yo no resistí y delineé su labio inferior con la punta de mi fría lengua, ella gimió y yo aproveché para meter mi legua en su boca, su sabor era irresistible y mi miembro cobro vida propia, rompí el beso para permitirle tomar aire y pase mis labios por su cuello, la atraje asía mi, ella abrió sus piernas de tal manera que quedo a horcajadas, mis labios siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a su escote, su blusa era de una tela fina y ella no llevaba sujetador, desde mi ángulo de visión pude ver su pezones que estaban a tal punto totalmente erectos me deje ir más allá y tome uno en mi boca por sobre la blusa, ella gimió y arqueo su torso, sus manos corrían incontenibles por mi cuello, hombros y lo que mis dos botones desabrochados mostraban, la necesitaba, necesitaba ir más allá aun._

_Ella bajo su manos y termino de desabotonar mi camisa, yo desvié mis labios por su cuello y los lleve a sus labios, no pude evitar rozar con mis dientes su labio inferior, pare en seco, ella se detuvo sus ojos parecían congelados toda ella estaba congelada, ella se alejo de mi hasta llegar hasta la cabecera de la cama su respiración estaba totalmente agitada y en sus ojos solo le leía deseo y miedo._

―_Bella lo siento, me deje llevar un poco, no me mires así yo sería incapaz de dañarte._

―_Lo sé-dijo a la vez que mordía su labio sangrándolo más, yo estaba aun temeroso, pero sabía que no sería capaz de dañarla, eso solo había sido…algo, su sangre ya no era una tortura para mí, yo la amo._

―_bella de verdad lo siento, esto no fue mi intención-en mi mente mi consciencia me gritaba que era un mentiroso, yo había tomado la decisión de intentar algo con ella y al rozar su labio con mis dientes también lo hice por deseo propio, pero no quería que ella me tuviera miedo, sabía que era un mostro pero no podría vivir sabiendo que ella me temía._

―_Edward está bien, no es nada grave-dijo ella con voz trémula, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto._

―_Bella en serio no fue mi intensión asustarte yo no podría no-vivir sabiendo que me tienes miedo, Bella lo siento, por favor-suplique con la voz aun ronca y al borde del colapso nervioso._

―_Edward está bien no te tengo miedo, sabes que eso jamás pasara, es solo que la situación es algo desconcertante_

―_Bella esto yo…veras quería, quiero hablar contigo acerca de esto-dije a la vez que nos señalaba con la mano a ambos- esto fue más allá de lo que normalmente vamos, Bella yo…te deseo_

_Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en mi rostro, su respiración aun estaba acelerada producto del beso, mi frustración estaba a tope por no poder leer su mente en estos momentos, ella aun no decía nada al respecto, yo sabía que si ella se negaba sería muy difícil para mí después de esto._

―_Edward yo…no lo sé, es decir te deseo y todo eso pero no estoy segura…yo creo que no es el momento…yo lo siento._

_***_

Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, yo me sentía cada vez mas frustrado, sabía que ella me deseaba y que no tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar entonces ¿Por qué no?

La pregunta rondo en mi mente por algún tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que debía de hacerme cargo por mí mismo…

Desde entonces cada vez que nos besábamos, cada vez que estábamos solos, cada que ella me veía fijamente yo intentaba llevar las cosas a mas, Emmett y Jasper y Alice se burlaban de mi incluso Rosalie y a veces hasta Esme lo hacía, Carlisle era el único que lo entendía.

Después de un tiempo en que me veían totalmente desesperado frustrado y con tantos intentos fallidos empezaron a alentarme, incluso se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero yo no quería eso era algo entre Bella y yo.

No diré que fui el perfecto caballero y espere a que ella estuviese lista y me lo dijera, porque la verdad es que no lo fui, lo intente…¡muchas veces! las situaciones fueron de deprimentes hasta de lo mas graciosas, ella siempre encontraba una manera de pararme…_ósea detenerme_.

No pude resistirme ante la loca idea de Alice porque el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, estamos ya en diciembre y Alice dijo que esto podría funcionar, agg lo que tengo que hacer y con lo que odio la navidad y a "Papa Noé"…

El hospital de Forks tenía programada una posada navideña para todos sus trabajadores y sus familias, Alice había convencido a Bella de ir con nosotros por lo que Alice le dijo que sería mejor que se viniera a casa para preparase aquí mismo.

Me sentía algo nervioso esperando a que Bella llegase, tenía la sensación de estar esperando a por Bella tal como el _cazador_ espera a por su _presa,_ pero tenía la necesidad de ella y eso es una necesidad imperiosa. El rugido del motor de su vieja camioneta me saco de mis pensamientos en unos segundos más ella estaría frente a la puerta así que me apresure a arreglar las cosas necesarias en mi habitación.

Baje inmediatamente a la estancia para abrir la puerta para Bella, ella me miro interrogante.

―Todos salieron de caza, lo hacen más que nada por Jasper ya sabes no es bueno que este rodeado de tanta gente si está mal alimentado-le explique mientras tomaba su bolso y nos dirigíamos a mi habitación.

―¿Velas de canela?-dijo extrañada mientras señalaba con su mano las velas aromáticas que habían en la ventana- Ya sabes apenas y respiras…-dijo ella con una mirada coqueta.

―Bueno…yo, este…Alice las puso para ti, Sip dijo que era necesario que estuvieras relajada para cuando llegara ya sabes maquillaje, ropa, zapatos…

_Gracias al cielo que es una pésima mentirosa…el león cree que todos son de su condición…_

―Vale entiendo-dijo mientras se sentaba en mi sofá negro, me senté a su lado y pase un brazo bajo su cabeza indeciso aun sobre qué hacer.

―Sabes los chicos te compraron algunos regalos, sé que no te gusta que te regalan nada pero ya sabes son imparables, iré por ellos será mejor que los abras de una vez no creo que Santa Claus se enoje ¿Cierto?-dije mientras salía de la habitación por los regalos.

―Ja-Ja-Ja-muy gracioso señor Cullen-dijo Bella consciente de que la escuchaba perfectamente.-Dios, les gusta llevarme la contraria ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

―Ya sabes en caso de que se enoje contigo yo puedo darte muchos regalos-dije una vez que regrese con un gracioso costal de seda rojo, cortesía de Alice-Y no te llevan la contra solo están embobados con tu "encanto natural" –dije con una sonrisa que según ella "la derretía"-sabes me dieron un regalo algo…humm gracioso, e hice una apuesta antes de abrirlo y me apostaron que debía modelarlo para ti yo no sabía que era así que acepté, así que ¿puedo mostrártelo?

―Humm, déjate de rodeos Cullen-dijo con un gracioso puchero y arrugando su seño- está bien-dijo Bella distrayéndose con un conjunto que Alice le había regalado.

Aproveché y me dirigí al inútil baño de mi habitación, me quite la ropa rápidamente y me puse el susodicho "regalo", lo que le había dicho a Bella no era del todo mentira, me sentía raro esa cosa apenas y cubría mi pene y mi trasero quedaba totalmente al aire, no es que tuviese frio… (pleasse pasense por mi perfil para que vean la imagen del tanga y iimaginen a ed en ezzo xD)

Me aclare la garganta una vez que entre a la habitación, Bella dejo de poner atención al conjunto y centro su vista en mi cuerpo, más específicamente diría "me comió con la mirada" sus ojos vagaban por mi torso, mis brazos, mis piernas y se detuvieron con una mirada hambrienta en mi miembro.

_Ese tanga rojo podría hacer que cualquier persona en un radio de quilómetros volteara a ver._

―¿Qué te parece?-le pregunte, al ver que ella no respondía me acerque lentamente a ella-¿Tan mal me veo? tienes que tomar una fotografía…de prueba.

―Hemm-dijo ella, su voz sonó ronca y ella aclaro su garganta yo sonreí, el plan estaba funcionando…-No ya sabes no luces tan taan mal, está bien, Claro mientras no andes por ahí enseñándosela a alguien más-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie.

―¿Estarías celosa Swan?-dije a la vez que me acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella y pasaba mis brazos para fijarlos en su cintura.

―Heee ¿Debería de estarlo?-dijo mientras su vista se perdía nuevamente por mi pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su respiración se agitaba.-en todo caso quien debería estarlo es el mismísimo Santa Claus, podrías dejarlo sin empleo ¿sabes?

―¿En serio crees eso?-dije mientras empezaba a masajear su cintura y subía una de mis manos para acariciar el contorno de su seno izquierdo, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada y sus pechos subían al compas de su respiración, la imagen desde mi altura hacia que me pusiera duro, si esto no salía como debiera tendría serios problemas para bajar la erección que empezaba a hacerse notar.

―S-si-susurro con voz ronca y entrecortada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el sabor de su aliento y su imagen indefensa me puso tan duro y caliente, en un segundo estaba delineando sus labios con el contorno de mi lengua mientras ella solo soltaba suspiritos, desvié mi camino y llegue a su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo a mi paso le di un suave beso en medio de sus clavículas, ella soltó un gemido bajo y ronco mientras sus pequeñas manos halaban mi cabello acercándome más a ella.

―Ed-ward-dijo ella abriendo los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatas por el deseo y sus ojos antes cafés se veían casi negros por el calor que la embargaba, ni aunque ella fuera la mejor actriz/mentirosa del mundo podría disimular el deseo que abrasaba su cuerpo.

―¿Mmm?-Dije intentando parecer distraído mientras con mis labios y lengua perfilaba lentamente su cuello, pasando mi lengua por el seductor contorno de sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, ella respiraba cada vez más rápido y parecía jadear para conseguir aire mientras movía sus labios buscando desesperadamente los míos, sonreí contra su cuello.

―Edward-dijo en un suspiro mientras mis manos se colaban bajo su blusa trazando arabescos en su plano abdomen.

_El plan iba sobre ruedas…mi presa no tenia escapatoria…._

―Sabes que solo tienes que pedir y yo hare cuanto esté en mi mano para…_complacerte_…-susurre en su oído para después pasar mis dientes por el contorno de su oreja-esta vez con más cuidado-.

―No…estoy segura de que lo que quiero en este momento se..a sea lo correcto-dijo después de tomar más aire del necesario para poder hablar. Yo aproveché su vacilación para bajar la mano que mantenía en su espalad para deslizarla por la insinuante curva de su cintura mientras mi mente no dejaba de avocar el momento en podría por fin desnudarla con mis dedos y poder hundirme en ella.

Ella bajo sus manos a mis caderas, en sus ojos cafés se leía la duda en un claro debate con el deseo por lo que decidí intervenir, lleve mis labios una vez más a su oído para susurrar con voz ronca-_Te deseo Bella, he fantaseado contigo desnuda, contigo bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo por mas, contigo sobre mí a horcajadas mientras mi miembro entra y sale de ti…_

Supe el momento exacto en que su autocontrol cedió terreno absoluto, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus manos inseguras recorrieron mi pecho rosando mis cuadros, mis pezones y el suave margen de mi pelvis con sus finos y delicados dedos, mientras yo cerraba los ojos deleitándome de la excitante sensación y del calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

―Yo también te deseo Edward-dijo ella en un susurro con sus ojos cerrados mientras yo levantaba lentamente su blusa para revelar un delicado sostén de encaje rojo, la imagen de sus senos rebosando del sostén y de su piel ligeramente enrojecida de placer no hizo sino excitarme aun mas al punto de que sentía mi pene latir dentro del estúpido tanga.

―No sabes lo que causas en mi Bella, no sabes lo que he deseado este momento, lo que causas en mi con solo una sonrisa, no conoces las ganas con las que te deseo-dije al momento que mis dedos desabrochaban rápidamente sus jeans y los deslizaba lentamente por sur piernas de porcelana, para revelar un pequeño tanga de encaje rojo a juego con su sostén. Me incline hacia su centro el olor que emanaba era aun mas tentador que el olor de su sangre y me encontré tan caliente y duro con ganas de degustar esa fuente de placer.

―Ed..ed..ward-dijo bella perdida en el placer que le proporcionaban mis manos deslizándose por sus piernas y su trasero, el olor de su centro me estaba enloqueciendo, y lo acaricie con la punta de mi nariz sobre el tanga disfrutando de los soniditos que salían de su boca y del olor embriagante de su humedad, mientras sus manos alaban mi cabello, yo solo sentía fuego cada vez mas agobiante e insoportable.

―Edward ya to…tómame ya-dijo ella con un suspiro desfallecida por el placer, sus manos vagaban por mis hombros, mi cuello y mi cabello mientras yo seguía deleitándome con el olor de su humedad, ella estaba excitada, _tan caliente y por mi…_

―¿Ahora si estás segura?-dije con una sonrisa, burlándome de ella, disfrutando con la frustración tan clara en su rostro porque me detuve.

―No juegues conmigo Cullen-dijo mi gatita tratando de sonar amenazante mientras recorría mi pecho con su dedo índice- sabes que los juegos de un solo jugador son aburridos…-ella me excitaba tanto, y esta vez era a conciencia…

Yo no dude un instante y lentamente pase la punta de mis dedos por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus braguitas rojas, clave mi mirada en la suya y comencé a bajarlas lentamente hasta llegar al piso, tome una de sus pies y lo levante levemente para sacarlas y repetí con su otro pie, mis dedos acariciaron sus tobillos y disfrute de la vista que me regalo el vaivén de sus senos por el estremecimiento que atravesó su cuerpo, toda ella exudaba sensualidad…

―Te amo-dije con mi vista fija en sus hipnotizantes orbes chocolate, mientras la tomaba por el trasero para levantarla y conducirla a la cama, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para sostenerse y yo ahogué un gemido por la sensación que me provoco sentir en mi bajo vientre su humedad esos jugos que salían de su centro a causa de su excitación por mí, después ha…la deliciosa fricción de su centro con mi sobreexcitado miembro…

La deje en la cama con un movimiento delicado, ella cayó en la cama y su cabello se extendió cual abanico alrededor de su hermoso rostro, sus ojos parecían más oscuros que nunca, yo subí a la cama sobre ella apoyando mi peso en mis manos que estaban una cada lado de su rostro y mis rodillas una a cada lado de sus caderas, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo, no podía mas sentía solo explotar del ansia de tenerla…

Mire sus ojos con seriedad tratando de que ella fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

―Te amo, es lo correcto, lo ideal, nos pertenecemos-dijo mientras se alzaba para depositar un casto beso sobre mi pecho donde se suponía estaba mi muerto corazón…Yo sabía que jamás sentiría algo tan fuerte por nadie más, ella es mi sol…

Las ansias de su cuerpo me poseyeron y en una mínima de segundo estaba pasando mis labios por su cuello y degustando con mi lengua sus senos a la vez que habría lentamente sus piernas para mí, el olor de sus jugos y de su sangre parecía dominar el aire que entraba a mis pulmones…

―Dime si algo va mal ¿entiendes?-dije lo más serio posible, mientras clava la mirada en sus ojos, me tome un segundo para observarla, esa imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en mi mente, sus pechos subiendo al ritmo de su respiración, su cabello despeinado, sus labios y pezones rojos e hinchados, ella totalmente lista y esperando a por mí.

―Te lo diré-dijo mientras levantaba su pelvis para que entrara en contacto con mi miembro…

―Estamos impacientes ¿Huumm?-dije con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que tomaba mi miembro en mi mano y lo dirigía a la entrada de su coño, lo deslice un poco dentro y ella jadeo y su espalda se arqueo, en la punta de mi miembro sentía claramente la barrera que daba cuenta de su virginidad, Bella noto mi vacilación y una vez más levanto su pelvis para que mi miembro rompiera su himen.

Ella se tenso y ahogo un gemido de dolor…

―Bella, amor ¿Estás bien?-pregunte ansioso

―Dame un segundo…-dijo mientras aprecia un rictus de dolor en su hermoso rostro y cerraba sus ojos…

Después de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos, su cuerpo se había relajado nuevamente y en sus orbes solo se leía el reanudado deseo que nos consumía a ambos…

―Te amo-dije en su susurro ene su oído mientras me adentraba completamente en ella, su boca formo una "O" al sentir mi pene completo, empecé a entrar y salir de ella, lo que resulto fácil gracias a la humedad de su vagina, ella empezó a jadear y gemir cada vez más rápido y más fuerte mientras mi miembro se hundía en ella…

―Ed…edward mas rápido..Oh dios!..

Yo solo obedecí su orden encantado, había deseado este momento por tanto tiempo…

Pronto empecé a sentir como el cuerpo de mi afrodita se empezaba a tensar, su pezones se pusieron como piedra y yo perdí oportunidad para saborearlos como había hecho en mis tantas fantasías, lo que ocasiono que ella gimiera y gritara mi nombre…

Yo estaba totalmente extasiado y mi miembro se endureció mas si es posible, sentí el preseminal salir de la cabeza de mi pene, solo ella causaba eso en mi…

―Edward, por favor más rápido!...estoy..ugg! cerca…

Tras sus palabras su cuerpo se arqueó una vez más y sus ojos se fueron a blanco, sus labios formaron nuevamente una "O" y un ronco gemido salió de sus rojos labios, sus pliegues interiores presionaron ligeramente mi miembro, dándome un placer indescriptible que junto con la imagen de mi diosa me llevaron al orgasmo más maravilloso de mi no vida…

Minutos después y cuando ambos hubimos recuperado la respiración, rodé sobre la cama y puse su cuerpo flácido sobre mí, ella puso sus palmas bajo su rostro apoyadas en mi pecho mientras me contemplaba con sus grandes y extasiados ojos cafés…

―Así que tú también me deseabas…-dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

―Sí, demasiado-dijo ella respondiéndome con una sonrisa y su característico sonrojo.

―Eso es comparar un árbol con un bosque…-dije con sorna

―Eso es comparar un átomo con la materia existente en el universo-me devolvió ella

―Eso es comparar los neutrones, protones y electrones de un átomo con la materia de un átomo y basta porque no hay nada más pequeño…además mira a lo que tuve que llegar-dije con una risita.

Ella me devolvió una irada interrogante…

―Arg! A seducir a mi pequeña oveja con un tanga navideño-dije mientras rodaba los ojos…ella clavo su vista en el reloj de la pared…

―Feliz navidad…-dijo ella mientras se estiraba para depositar un casto beso en mis fríos labios…

Puede que no tuviese muy buenas experiencias con eso de las navidades, pero esta definitivamente seria la que más recordaría…

* * *

Espero les guste el one-shot y que lo hayan disfrutado…de ser así les agradecería con el alma que VOTARAN por el!!!!!!

Les dejo el link http: // www .fanfiction. net/u/2168433/ Hot_ Twilight_ Christmas _Contest (sin espacios)

O el link esta en mi perfil junto con el de la imagen del tanga de Edward xd

Felizz naviidad!!


End file.
